


Permissão para Relação de Amparo Concedida

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Comedy, Episode: s22e03 The Problem with a Poo, F/M, Family Fluff, Post-Episode: s21e09 Super Hard PCness, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, social debate
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Algo estava bagunçando a mente de PC Principal e ele não sabia como resolver, pois assim que o rosto sorridente de Strong Woman se materializava em sua cabeça, os pensamentos machistas benevolentes explodiam provocados pela vontade absurda de apertar esta mulher forte e independente em seus braços... mas obviamente só faria isso se fosse totalmente consensual e igualitário.*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 10/2018, no site Spirit*** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: PC Principal/Strong Woman (South Park)
Kudos: 2





	Permissão para Relação de Amparo Concedida

**Author's Note:**

> [PC-STRONG]
> 
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, todas as situações são redundantemente PC, as interações são consensuais e igualitárias, esta história traz um conteúdo super hardPCness, óculos Oakley, feminismo militante, confusão semântica o tempo todo, enredo clichê e não deve ser lida por ninguém. **
> 
> Oieeeee!!
> 
> Essa história estava pipocando na minha mente desde o dia que assisti o episódio "The Problem with a Poo" (S22E03), é uma fic BEM DESPRETENSIOSA sobre como PC e Strong vão lidar com as surpresas daqui pra diante!!
> 
> Tem um monte de brincadeiras sobre a coisa PCness e algo sobre militância feminista... porque parece que a relação desses dois é baseada nisso 😎 espero que ninguém fique muito perdido na narrativa, admito que algumas vezes deu um nó na minha cabeça também, se precisar releiam os parágrafos, peçam explicações, reclamem! 😁
> 
> No geral é pra ser uma one shot fofinha! 😊
> 
> Pelo amor de deus, se você não está acompanhando a temporada nova VAI BOIAR MAIS QUE O NORMAL nessa fic... rs...
> 
> E, se você está esperando atualização das outras fics, calma, vamos chegar lá!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Relação igualitária e consensual

Na sala da Direção, PC Principal alinhava os bíceps, esticando e contraindo, observando a musculatura enrijecer, a porta estava entreaberta para que ele pudesse observar o corredor sem que fosse invasivo perante a privacidade da comunidade escolar.

Porque, obviamente, não queria invadir o livre arbítrio dos alunos, nem mesmo de seus colegas de trabalho.

Foi quando viu um flash rosa-pálido passar em frente à sua porta, PC largou o alteres e correu, mas quando sua mão esticou para a maçaneta, desistiu.

— Não... porra, eu não posso...

Ele rangeu os dentes e esmurrou a parede, depois alinhou os punhos fechados e apertados ao longo do corpo, encostou a porta fechando-a e tentou voltar para seus exercícios, evitando pensar no som que vinha do banheiro.

O som claro de alguém vomitando, essa tortura de ver uma mulher tão forte, agora pálida, fraca e enjoada todas as manhãs estava liquidando com o racional dele... e quando algo assim acontecia, sua mente ficava forrada de pensamentos que promoviam inúmeros _preconceito de gênero_...

Queria dar a mão a ela e segurá-la em seus braços, como se ela fosse um ser frágil e necessitado de cuidados.

_Isso tinha que parar..._

Pensamentos assim não eram politicamente corretos e ele era o principal apoiador da igualdade de gêneros e desconstrução do machismo benevolente.

_Então, por que diabos esses pensamentos não o abandonavam?_

Com um suspiro PC Principal afrouxou o aperto nos punhos e se afastou da porta quando o telefone tocou e ele atendeu, a Comissão de Segurança em Educação estava no pé dele por conta do aumento dos ataques em massa e tiroteios nas escolas do Colorado, e não que ele achasse que nessa cidadezinha pacata poderia acontecer algo assim, mas era bom estar de olho e informado, então foi agradável ficar 40 minutos explicando sobre a liberdade do cidadão de bem, que, dentro da lei, poderia carregar uma arma ou o que quer que lhe oferecesse conforto emocional, e que o próprio PC, assim como toda a “cultura PC” era absolutamente contra a ação fascista e tirânica da polícia se esta tentasse utilizar o olhar repressivo da época da ditadura, com a desculpa de “defender o cidadão de bem”.

Se algum desses “cidadãos de bem” fosse atingido por um tiro de alguém _reprimido_ ou _vítimas da injusta sociedade_ , então a culpa seria do governo por não olhar por essa população _abalada emocionalmente_ que inspirava cuidados.

Era tão _simples_ , Direitos Humanos e Justiça Social, por que as pessoas do Colorado tinham tanta dificuldade de entender?

O mundo estava cheio de pessoas _não-PC_ que precisavam rapidamente se adaptar às novas diretrizes de relações, e era uma obrigação dele, como educador, espalhar a cultura PC em todo o país, mesmo que fosse um pouco complicado nesta cidade do interior com pessoas... incapacitadas culturalmente...

Neste momento, uma batida na porta o arrancou de sua discussão com o Secretário de Segurança em Educação.

— PC Principal? — A voz de Mackey flutuou através da porta, incerta. — PC Principal, a Vice-Diretora pediu que eu lhe entregasse esses documentos, é sobre a Exposição de Arte da Turma Especial.

PC se despediu rapidamente ao telefone e voltou seu rosto para o colega, surpreso com a notícia que recebia.

— A... Vice-Diretora... ela não pôde vir? — Ele limpou a garganta não querendo parecer intrusivo novamente, afinal, não era da conta dele o que sua _colaboradora_ fazia... — Ela... está ocupada com outra tarefa? Esse assunto é algo que ela estava cuidando com dedicação.

Mackey apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Oh, não, m’kay, ela foi embora.

PC levantou tão rápido que acabou derrubando a cadeira atrás de si, ele correu para a janela, mas um momento antes de puxar a cortina e ter uma vista do estacionamento, se conteve e correu as mãos pelos cabelos claros.

— Ela... oh.

— Strong Woman falou que não estava se sentindo bem.

Um pânico correu por todo o corpo dele, sem ressalvas.

— O que ela tem? — Mas novamente seu estômago embrulhou com pesar e confusão. — Não que eu esteja usando a hierarquia para receber informações privilegiadas da minha colega de trabalho e...

PC se aproximou apanhando o organograma que Strong Woman havia dedicado muito tempo preparando, ele ainda falava quando Mackey o interrompeu.

— Ela tinha uma consulta médica, eu mesmo recebi o atestado, m’kay? — O orientador declarou, ele empurrou os óculos sobre a ponte do nariz e observou o diretor. — PC Principal, algo de errado entre vocês dois...? Você parou aquela droga, não parou?

PC deu um passo para trás como se tivesse recebido um tapa na cara, mas rapidamente se reorganizou e folheou o programa que Strong Woman deixara.

— Não, não há nada entre nós... nem mesmo haveria, como poderia haver algo? Somos _colegas de trabalho_ , eu sou a porra do chefe... não, espera, chefe é um termo que diminui colaboradores perante a hierarquia administrativa... quero dizer, sou _gestor_ dela, não há a menor chance de haver algo...

Mackey acenou com a cabeça e deu as costas, PC suspirou assim que se viu sozinho, já se passara dois meses desde o incidente no acampamento, onde sem querer ele acabou expondo uma mulher... todos os formulários de consentimento foram trocados, mas mesmo assim sentiu-se terminantemente arrependido quando cidadãos da cidade viram os dois juntos, naquilo que ele chamava de “relação igualitária de sexo consensual”.

Porém, quando falou em voz alta que estava arrependido de tê-la exposto, Strong Woman gritou com ele, dizendo que ela, como mulher independente e dona de seu corpo, fez o que bem entendia, e reafirmou que não era indefesa... pelo contrário, era uma mulher excepcionalmente forte, que arcava com as consequências de seus atos... assim, muito a contragosto ele permitiu a ela metade da culpa caso fossem investigados pelo Comitê de Ética PC...

_Espera!!_

Ele não _permitiu_ nada!! A vida era dela para decidir o que faria sem que ele tivesse poder nenhum sobre isso...

— Maldição!! — PC esmurrou a mesa. — Por que estou voltando às origens de neandertal?!

Algo estava bagunçando a mente dele, e PC não sabia como resolver, sacudiu a cabeça, sem conseguir se concentrar, pois assim que o rosto sorridente dela se materializou em sua cabeça, os pensamentos _machistas benevolentes_ explodiam a mente dele, e imagens dela em seus braços durante a _cópula consensual_ flutuavam ao som de _Hootie & The Blowfish_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Strong Woman sentou em seu carro abraçando o volante, ela observou o envelope em suas mãos que afirmava apenas o que o exame barato de farmácia já dissera a ela durante as últimas semanas.

— Como eu pude...

Strong respirou fundo, não ia chorar, ela era uma mulher _forte_ , ela era um exemplo a ser seguido por meninas mais jovens que lutavam por igualdade de gênero e que ansiavam por se tornar independentes nessa sociedade patriarcal e opressora.

De todas as pessoas, _ela_ não poderia deixar que pensassem que engravidou do chefe... mesmo que tenha sido uma relação sexual altamente consensual de ambos os lados.

Mas os hormônios eram fortes, assim como aqueles que perpetuam ideias retrógradas diziam, e de alguma forma seu colo já estava úmido com as lágrimas quentes que desciam em suas bochechas, Strong encarou seu reflexo no retrovisor do carro e mordeu os lábios, então deu a partida no carro e voltou ao seu local de trabalho.

Quando conseguiu atravessar o corredor e não disparar até o banheiro, já foi um tipo de vitória impressionante, Strong Woman adentrou sua sala sem ser vista por ninguém, especialmente não por um _certo alguém_ usando um Oakley, ela passou em frente ao espelho do canto da sala e voltou-se para observar seu reflexo.

A mão direita correu para o rosto observando a pele que inegavelmente estava mais bonita, mesmo através da palidez não poderia negar que seu rosto adquiriu um tipo de brilho intrigante, a mão desceu para os seios que pareciam doloridos de alguma forma, e então ela tocou o ventre.

Uma batida na porta fez com que ela saltasse e se virasse.

— Pode entrar.

Ela tentou manter o rosto impávido quando viu seu reflexo agora distorcido nas lentes azuladas do Oakley que a enfrentava.

— Vice-Diretora Strong Woman... eu... não estou usando de minha posição hierárquica para coagi-la, oprimi-la, ou pressioná-la, mas talvez haja algo que devêssemos discutir.

Ela virou o rosto e sentou-se atrás de sua mesa, haviam alguns documentos sobre bolsas de estudo oferecidas para alunos com renda insuficiente, e ela precisava despachar isso o mais rápido possível para que pudesse colaborar com um futuro mais acessível a todos.

— Sim, de fato, precisamos discutir algo. — Ela falou apanhando os papéis, a boca bonita de PC Principal se abriu e ela preferia não lembrar o quanto aquela boca era capaz de proferir todos os pedidos de permissão que eram necessários para seguirem em frente em ações sexuais totalmente consensuais...

— Oh... oh, sim, você concorda que eu me sente aqui em sua frente para que possamos debater o assunto em questão? — Ele falou apontando para a poltrona na frente dela.

E assim que seus olhos pousaram naqueles bíceps, ela esqueceu o quão bem a boca macia dele se conectava-se a dela, pois aqueles braços eram ainda as melhores lembranças.

— Ah... ah, sim, claro, totalmente. — Ela limpou a garganta tentando ignorar a vontade de abraçar o peito forte e cochilar embalada pelo som dos batimentos cardíacos dele. — Concorda que eu coloque minhas observações em primeiro lugar?

A voz saiu um pouco vacilante, mas ela virou o rosto não podendo mais enfrentar daquele homem sem que algo primitivo ronronasse dentro dela.

— Eu absolutamente concordo que você lidere a conversa, sou 100% aberto para observações de um colega, independente do gênero. — PC disse balançando a mão, e Strong Woman lembrou de como essa mesma mão a acarinhou dois meses atrás.

— Bem, portanto... — Ela apertou os olhos e respirou fundo. — Eu gostaria de discutir sobre as bolsas de estudos que estão sendo oferecidas para nossa comunidade, não são sobre o Ensino Fundamental, mas sim sobre cursos que forem da escolha dos alunos contemplados.

— Oh... ah... bro... — PC Principal soltou o ar através dos lábios e Strong Woman respirou fundo outra vez.

Mas isso foi um erro, pois quando suas narinas se encheram do cheiro dele algo rugiu dentro dela e seu estômago reclamou, ela se ergueu com pressa e correu porta afora, tropeçando em um casal de garotos que tinham um relacionamento homoafetivo, o loiro gritou e o moreno encarou-a com olhar alarmado, ela pediu desculpas desajeitadamente, então abriu a porta da cabine do banheiro e despejou um caldo verde direto do fundo do estômago.

Depois de alguns minutos foi finalmente capaz de se erguer, sentia-se fraca e tonta, as pernas tremiam e ela precisou se sentar sobre a privada e manter a cabeça no colo para conseguir que sua visão não ficasse mais tão embaçada.

Quando sentiu-se voltando à força habitual, ergueu-se e caminhou até a pia para lavar o rosto e enxaguar a boca.

— Droga...

Ela jogou água nas faces pálidas e secou-se com o papel toalha reciclado, alisou a saia e saiu do banheiro.

— Está tudo bem, Strong?

Ela enfrentou os olhos azuis brilhantes, desprovido dos óculos escuros, que a observavam com preocupação.

— Estou bem.

Strong Woman respondeu, mesmo que sua vontade fosse rastejar para o peito quente dele e deixar-se envolver no calor que já havia provado uma vez.

— Preciso pedir permissão para fazer uma pergunta, mas antes quero deixar claro que não estou manipulando-a para que me dê respostas, não estou pressionando-a, não quero que pense que vou submetê-la de nenhuma forma possível se você tiver intensão de me responder, e acima de tudo, não vou usar essa resposta contra você em nenhum momento. — Ele questionou sacudindo as mãos, dois alunos passaram e observaram com curiosidade.

Strong Woman viu a menina que era Presidente do Conselho estudantil olhando na direção deles e enrijeceu o corpo enquanto PC voltava a falar.

— Também quero abrir a prerrogativa de que, assim que a pergunta seja feita, caso concorde em ouvi-la, você saiba que pode se negar a responder, pois seu direito de expressão está seguro e eu respeito seu posicionamento. Tenho sua permissão para seguir em frente e fazer a pergunta?

— Sim, tudo bem, prossiga.

— Strong... você estava vomitando?

Ela limpou a testa suada com as costas da mão esquerda, com a mão direita se apoiou na parede quando uma vertigem estranha a acometeu e o chão fugiu de seus pés, PC Principal rodou os braços em torno dela, evitando que caísse.

E isso foi suficiente para que uma raiva irracional a dominasse.

— Por que fez isso? — Ela questionou entre dentes. — Acha que não sou capaz de me segurar sozinha? Acha que preciso de um homem forte que me abrace a noite ou faça café da manhã para mim, de forma que diminua meus enjoos matinais? — Ela esticou um dedo no peito malhado dele, odiando ver o rosto em pânico que a encarava de volta, sua voz aumentava à cada palavra. — ACHA QUE UMA MULHER É INCAPAZ DE VIVER SEM UMA PRESENÇA MASCULINA??

PC deu um passo para trás, mas não antes de firmá-la de pé, a gentileza dele era como uma afronta a sua pessoa, e Strong jogou um olhar irritado por cima dos ombros quando deu as costas e saiu a passos largos, ignorando suas pernas que tremiam

— Ele se acha superior? Acha que sou frágil? Isso é sexismo gentil, o pior tipo... — Strong entrou na sua sala, e em poucos segundos percebeu que foi seguida, então virou-se e já se viu gritando. — EU SOU UMA MULHER FORTE, TANTO FÍSICA, QUANTO EMOCIONALMENTE!!

PC tinha uma expressão perdida no rosto, seus olhos agora ocultos atrás das lentes azuladas do Oakley, e o coração de Strong encheu-se de culpa por maltratá-lo, ela parou com as mãos na cintura, engolindo seco, mal conseguia conter o enjoo que sentia agora que o cheiro da colônia masculina chegava às suas narinas.

— Desculpe... desculpa... — Ela tentou em um fio de voz. — Estou um pouco cansada, só isso.

Ele deu um passo à frente, o instinto fez com que, sem notar, ela deitasse a cabeça entre os peitorais dele, Strong apertou os olhos tentando não pensar em o quanto essa prática era errada e inadequada.

Ela podia lidar com isso... ela faria.

Mas agora ia aproveitar o calor e aconchego desse peito que lhe acolhia.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Muitos meses se passaram quando PC Principal observou por baixo dos óculos a colega de trabalho andando com certa dificuldade até o banheiro, já quisera providenciar um lavado exclusivo na sala da Vice-Diretora, mas fora rechaçado antes mesmo de proferir a ideia completa.

Ele arrepiou os cabelos um pouco frustrado, esse sentimento de impotência era algo que ele total e completamente abominava, o fato de ter uma mulher forte que dizia alto e claro que não precisava dele para nada, gerava uma estranha sensação de vazio.

— Isso precisa acabar...

PC se manteve dentro do limite de um colega de trabalho, aceitou todas as broncas quando escorregava e tentava aliviar os deveres da Vice-Diretora, ele até mesmo se policiou para não assumir mais responsabilidades e intencionalmente diminuir a sobrecarga que Strong Woman carregava.

Afinal, uma gestação é algo que um homem jamais compreenderia, então não cabia a ele definir que tipos de limites poderiam haver...

_Não!!! Gravidez não é limitadora!!!_

É um estado natural e mulheres dão conta disso com tranquilidade.

Ele puxou os cabelos, sempre que pensava sobre o assunto que Strong não queria discutir, acabava com pensamentos sexistas.

Ele viu quando ela passou de volta para a sala, a barriga pontuda estava mais baixa e parecia muito pesada, Strong estava um pouco mais pálida do que o normal mesmo que os enjoos dos primeiros meses tivessem arrefecido.

PC esperou alguns minutos, eles iriam juntos até o Ginásio da escola, onde fariam uma palestra para os estudantes sobre Fertilização in Vitro, a Vice-Diretora achava pontual que os alunos tivessem toda a informação que desmistificasse a crendice politicamente incorreta de que se uma mulher está grávida, supostamente fez sexo com um homem.

_“Eu mesma experimentei a fertilização in vitro e os resultados são impressionantes, como pode ver.”_ — Ela alisava o ventre olhando para ele com olhos azuis brilhantes. _“Terei quíntuplos, sem a ajuda de homem nenhum.”_

Sim, ela teria quíntuplos... e esse pensamento fez a garganta dele apertar, era aquele sentimento neandertal, de querer protegê-la e cuidar dela.

— Oh, porra... ah, bro...de novo não...

Enterrou a testa na mesa, frustrado por não conseguir manter os pensamentos que sussurravam contra a cultura do politicamente correto, pela milionésima vez ele recitava em sua mente o discurso sobre Strong ser forte e independente, altamente capaz e provida de impressionantes habilidades, se ela estava dizendo que cuidaria de seus bebês... então ela o faria.

— PC...? — Ele ouviu a voz doce e ergueu a cabeça tão rápido que seu pescoço sentiu uma fisgada. — Está pronto?

— Sim. Sim, com certeza.

Ele a seguiu para o Ginásio, se esforçando para não abrir caminho para ela pelo corredor, e muito menos pegar na mão dela caso ela se desequilibrasse enquanto gingava com a barriga pesada de um final de gravidez...

... De quíntuplos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Algumas semanas passaram depois do parto, Strong heroicamente dava conta de sua jornada dupla, com os quíntuplos distribuídos em berços no seu escritório, bem como na sala de PC, que se autoproclamara o babá, Strong assinava alguns documentos feliz ao notar que os dois bebês estavam adormecidos, tranquilos.

— Você é uma _bichinha_ , Craig!

A voz de um dos meninos do quarto ano chegou em cheio aos ouvidos de Strong e ela se levantou rapidamente, mas antes que chegasse ao berço os bebês já estavam berrando a plenos pulmões.

— Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? — A voz de PC se fez ouvir, Strong apanhou os dois bebês nos braços e correu para o corredor de onde podia ouvir alto e claro mais três choros diferenciados. — Você sabe, Donovan, que é altamente pejorativo chamar alguém com essa terminologia suja! E você sabe que não pode atacar seu colega com xingamentos homofóbicos, especialmente quando o Tucker é homossexual, enquanto você é um homem branco, cis, hétero, que está coberto de privilégios!

Clyde olhou para os lados, Craig próximo a ele tinha a expressão vazia, Strong chegou com os dois bebês aos prantos.

— Oh, por favor, de novo não! — Ela gemeu tentando acalmar os bebês, PC embalava dois nos braços enquanto o outro estava preso ao seu peito por um baby-bag. — Já não pedi que não usassem essa terminologia opressora... isso caracteriza uma microagressão... Clyde, você de todas as pessoas...

O garoto de cabelos castanhos encarou os bebês aos berros, seus pequenos rostinhos avermelhados pelo esforço de gritar do topo dos pulmões por culpa dele que acabou se distraindo, seus olhos brilharam de lágrimas.

— Eu... desculpa, eu estava... Craig estava me incomodando...

Os bebês gritavam ainda mais alto Strong e PC se desesperaram assim que começou o discurso padrão do homem branco cis hétero _que tentava desvalidar a luta contra a homofobia por aqueles que oprimem as pessoas por sua orientação_ , mas foi então que Tweek Tweak ficou à frente do grupo e, mesmo que estivesse um pouco nervoso pela gritaria dos bebês PCs, ele apontou para Clyde.

— Clyde é nosso amigo íntimo, ele tem autorização para usar esses termos, inclusive a papelada assinada por mim e pelo Craig está na sala do Professor Mackey.

Os bebês arrefeceram o choro, mas ainda soluçavam sendo balançados por PC e Strong.

Mackey surgiu deslizando pelo corredor, com os papeis onde havia algumas assinaturas rabiscadas com os garranchos dos meninos do quarto ano, o orientador ergueu o papel na frente dos bebês, e assim que o reflexo do acordo de consentimento para tratamento por apelidos específicos foi visto nas lentes dos óculos escuros de cada bebê, aos poucos eles se calaram, um alívio se fez óbvio em cada expressão ali, exceto pelo menino do _chullo_ azul que mantinha sua face estoica.

Strong segurou enquanto Craig suspirou.

— Clyde estava apenas dando apoio emocional fazendo com que eu me sinta apoiado, mesmo que ele seja hétero e merda.

PC encarou os bebês em seus braços, os observando profundamente enquanto eles ainda fungavam.

— Sim, isso é sobre justiça social e apoio incondicional às minorias. — PC disse e imediatamente os bebês estavam calmos e sorrindo. — Muito bem, Donovan, ainda assim não use essa terminologia em ambientes muito amplos, pessoas podem entender errado.

Os bebês fizeram carranca para Clyde e ele esticou um beicinho, mas heroicamente as lágrimas não caíram.

Strong deu as costas para os alunos e se encaminhou para a sala, colocando os dois bebês mais calmos no berço, PC a seguiu e acomodou os outros três, um de cada vez arrumando-os para uma nova soneca.

— Ter filhos nos dias de hoje é tão duro... eles são tão PC... — Strong deixou escapar, ela mordeu os lábios arrependida e jogou um olhar para as lentes Oakley.

— Acha que um dia eles vão saber...?

PC perguntou silenciosamente, Strong o observou por baixo da franja loira e desviou o olhar.

— Por enquanto vamos tentar mantê-los calmos... a escola está melhorando a cada dia, em breve... talvez... — Ela sussurrou, sua mão escorregando pela borda do berço até pairar ao alcance do calor da mão de PC. — Quando eles crescerem...

— Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance, desde que seja politicamente correto e não diminua, exclua, ou desvalorize nenhum grupo. — PC falou se aproximando.

Strong fechou os olhos.

— Sim, é exatamente o que eu espero de você. — Ela falou quando seu corpo se impulsionou para o peito quente de PC. — Vamos construir um mundo melhor para os _nossos_ bebês.

PC Principal sorriu e ergueu os óculos, seus olhos azuis brilharam.

— Peço permissão para contato físico altamente consensual e de amparo. — Ele falou com a voz grave.

Strong deu um passo para trás.

— Eu não preciso de amparo! — Ela declarou quase ofendida, mas ele ergueu os olhos a encarando, súplice.

— O amparo é para mim. Então, tenho o seu consentimento?

— Oh... sim, tem meu consentimento.

Braços fortes a rodearam e puxaram-na para o colo, e o coração dos dois sentiu-se completo, pelo menos até a próxima microagressão disfarçada de comentário despretensioso, situação muito comum na South Park Elementary.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Estou feliz por eles, PC está COLABORANDO com a criação dos quíntuplos, assim ele pode ter acesso a essas pessoas todas que eel está descobrindo que ama...
> 
> Ah, sim, importante dizer, PC está COLABORANDO, porque é politicamente incorreto dizer que ele está AJUDANDO a criar os bebês, "ajuda" traz a ideia de que a Strong não é forte o bastante para lidar com isso... assim sendo ele COLABORA, no sentido de COOPERAR, uma ação CONJUNTA...
> 
> Deu um bug na sua cabeça? 😋
> 
> Anyway, tenho uma fic de níver do Stan para postar nos próximos dias, ainda não está concluída, mas vai ser algo simples... só deixando vocês avisados, isso é, se alguém se importa lskdjsad
> 
> Espero que a temporada nova me dê mais vontade de escrever, eu absolutamente amo fics da temporada!!
> 
> COMENTEM O QUE ACHARAM!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
